For The Sake Of Hermione
by SadAngelEyes
Summary: NO SLASH!!! NO ROMANCE!!!!!! A one-shot look at how Draco and Harry finally put the past behind them. R


For The Sake Of Hermione

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. 

ATTENTION! NO SLASH! This one-shot is about how Draco and Harry finally put the past behind them and decide to call a truce. I realized that there aren't many of these fics up here, so I decided to try it myself ! Now, for the plot: 

Hermione and Draco have been married for two years. After she is in an accident, she needs her friends more than ever. Can Harry and Draco finally put the past behind them, for the sake of Hermione?

Draco Malfoy sat alone in the hospital waiting room. He hated hospitals. Not because of the sterile white walls or the smell of medicine lurking in the air, but the fact that every time he had been in one, a tragedy had occurred. This time was no different. This time, his wife, his beautiful wife, lay motionless in a hospital bed. He didn't know all of the details of the accident, just that she had been hit by a muggle car that was going too fast. 

Draco couldn't help but cry. He felt as if this were his punishment for being so cruel to his wife throughout their childhood. How he had been so cruel, he did not know. All he knew was that he fell in love with her, four years ago. She had started working under him at the Ministry of Magic, his secretary, in fact.. Oh at first he despised her know-it-all attitude and knack for butting into his business. But soon that hate had turned into love, and before he knew it, four years had passed and he was now married to the woman of his dreams, Hermione Granger. He had never imagined that she would ever fall in love with him, but she wasn't one to hold grudges, and she had given him a chance. And this is why he felt like her accident was a punishment to him, because of the way he had made her cry all those years at Hogwarts. To this day, he felt she deserved someone better. . Someone like her best friend, Harry Potter. 

Draco and Harry still hated each other. Harry had been somewhat understanding of Hermione's feelings for him, but he still didn't approve of Draco Malfoy. Draco had tried to prove to Harry time after time that he truly loved her and this wasn't all a part of Voldemort's plan, but Harry still thought Draco belonged to the Dark Side. And this pained Draco deeply.

He had never wanted to be a dark wizard. He had kept up his façade, to fool his father. After his father died, Draco became a new person. He had never hated Muggles, or even Harry Potter. But Harry did not believe this. 

But Draco didn't want to focus on this now. He needed to focus on his beautiful wife. Sitting back in his chair, he heard a faint voice say, "Draco, how is she? Is she alright?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!'

He turned to see Harry standing above him. This did not shock him-Hermione was Harry's close friend. What shocked him was the fact that Harry had called him Draco. It was usually "Malfoy" or "Slimy Git."

"I don't know, Harry, they haven't told me anything. I don't know if she's awake or not, I just…I don't know anything. I'm sorry."

"Draco, it's ok. I'm sure she's fine. We're talking about 'Mione here, she's the strongest person I know."

Before Harry could say another word, a nurse came through the double doors. 

"You may go see her now. She's awake, and her condition has improved greatly. She's asking to see you Mr. Malfoy, and some man named Harry…."

"I'm Harry!" He said, cutting the nurse off. 

"Come this way, she's right through these doors, third door on the right." The nurse said before walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked like an angel. Her eyes were open, and as soon as she saw Draco and Harry walk in, a smile crept across her crimson lips. 

"Its so good to see you Harry. Hi Draco, Honey. The doctor's say I'll be alright. I just have a broken leg and a few broken ribs. I'll need a little bit of therapy, but it's nothing a little magic wont cure." Hermione said, before giving Harry or Draco any chance to talk.

Harry turned to Draco, a small smile on his face.

"Leave it to Hermione, right Draco?"

Hermione was smiling inside, it almost seemed as if Harry and Draco were getting along. Harry then turned to Hermione and said, "Sorry Hermione. I cant stay, I promised Ron Jr. I would teach him how to play Quidditch. I'll be back later though, I promise."

Ah, Ron jr. Ron had married Lavender Brown, and they had one son together. Harry was his Godfather. 

"Okay Harry, I'll see you later then. Come here, give me a hug." Hermione said to Harry, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

After giving her a hug, Harry walked out of her room and into the corridor. He hadn't made ten steps when he heard Draco calling after him.

"Great", Harry thought, "Hermione's in the freakin hospital and he still wants to start trouble."

Harry turned around. 

"Hey Harry, I was wondering if we could talk for just a minute." Draco said.

"Sure, I was going to grab something to drink from the cafeteria, would you like to talk there?" Harry said, hoping this wouldn't lead to trouble.

So they walked to the cafeteria. In silence. As they sat down at a table, Draco started the conversation.

"Ok Harry, hear me out. I'm going to say something, and I would like for you to listen. Don't interrupt me, this is hard enough as it is. Okay, here goes. 

" Harry, I think we should put the past behind us. In all reality, I never hated you. I never hated anyone, I was putting up a false façade in order to make my father happy. Honestly, Harry, I would like to be your friend. With Hermione's accident, I realized life is too precious to hold silly grudges. I hope I've proved to you that I really do love her, I really do Harry, she means the world to me. Even if its just pretend, could we at least do that then? Pretend to get along for her? You know its her dream, Harry. So, what do you have to say?" Draco said all in one breath.

"Well," Harry said, "I think you're right. Our fighting is petty, really. Hermione is too important to me, and I would do anything to make her happy. I say a truce sounds down right great, for the sake of Hermione."

"Okay then." Draco said, happy that the past was behind them. He went to shake Harry's hand, and at the same time, they both said, 

"For the sake of Hermione."

They went their separate ways. Harry, to teach Ron Jr., and Draco, to be with Hermione.

The End

Well, what to you all think? It was just a crazy idea I had. I know it sucks, but, I wanted to write it J Please check my other story, and R&R! Thank you!


End file.
